


The Mind Weapon.

by Ironseptic22



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Other, War, creative writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironseptic22/pseuds/Ironseptic22
Summary: The side to war we dont see.





	The Mind Weapon.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has some mentions of violence but doesn't go into graphic detail at any point. Written from the perspective of a child at war. (based on a source)

I am a weapon of war, an act of war if something is out of place. I've seen the violence, the bloodshed and the hatred in their eyes. I am a weapon of war...

But i'm not a weapon.

They say what you see must be real, that where I come from, I am them. A generalization, a stereotype of how others view people like me. Just because I'm from a country that's different to yours.

I've seen them, marching. Wandering around the streets, armed, lethal; but still human...

I saw one stop, his gun at rest, his mind at ease. He didn't care that I approached him; that I reached out to him. And he cared.

His face may be set in stone, set in place by things he's seen; things that shouldn't happen.

He's stern, but he's not like them.

I'm not like them.

Your background doesn't define your actions, nor your individuality. I may be from a country of war.

But I'm no weapon.


End file.
